Ryoga Hibiki (Dark Titans)
Ryoga Hibiki (響 良牙 Hibiki Ryōga[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the newest member of the Teen Titans. Abilities Purportedly a highly skilled martial artist. No visual data has been acquired on the Subject as of yet, all information gathered so far has been supplied by reports from Subject:203: Codename: Robin. Extrapolation of skill level has been made based upon recent footage acquired of Subject: 9795: Codename: N/A: Real name: Saotome Ranma, during the highly publicized battle against Subject: 10001: Codename: Brushogun. Taking into account rumours of similar skill levels between both subjects, it can be theorized that the Subject possesses super human strength, speed, agility and martial skill. Reports also suggest an ability to project energy, as Subject: 9795, as well as a less conventional technique used to 'detonate inanimate material'. Subject also possesses the ability to produce numerous, hardened stone spires from the ground to impale his enemies. Further investigation is required. Exploitable Weaknesses Subject is afflicted with a condition termed 'Jyusenkyou Curse'. According to reports, if the Subject comes into contact with 'cold' water, his body will revert to the approximate age of a 12 year old child. Highest probability of incapacitating Subject is to activate 'curse' and render unconscious via conventional means. History Very little is known about the Subject's history. Few records, beyond birth certificates and enrolment records, exist to be collected. Apparently, the Subject left home at a relatively young age and remained displaced for several years. Only recently in the past two years, have reliable reports of the Subject (in the Nerima ward of Tokyo) begun to surface with any regularity. Apparently the Subject was involved in a prolonged 'rivalry' with Subject: 9795, and this eventually culminated in a falling out which prompted the Subject to leave the Nerima ward for an extended time, Subject to leave the Nerima ward for an extended time, directly leading to the Subject's initial encounter with Team Designation: Teen Titans. The Subject was temporarily enrolled in the H.I.V.E Academy, but has since been rehabilitated and is now a permanent member of the Teen Titans. Current Threat Level E Personal Note Despite the disturbingly large blanks in Hibiki's background, Dick gives glowing reviews of him. Rather than applying his – if he is actually as close to Saotome in skill as Dick is insinuating – considerable talent for martial arts to fighting crime with the rest of the team, Ryouga dedicated his time to first restoring the geokinetic girl, Terra, from her suspended animation, and then in training her to better control her powers, apparently a tense topic originally. While I admire his desire to help others, I must question whether it was a good idea to restore a known traitor. On a related note, another of my concerns was laid to rest by J'onn. He has personally cleared Hibiki, stating that all of the 'harmful' mental conditioning inflicted by Brother Blood has been removed and repaired. I'm a bit dubious as to why he stressed the 'harmful' aspect, but he assured me that it was a personal matter and nothing to worry about. Regardless, though, Hibiki seems like a good addition to the team, and if he should happen to distract the Tamaranian from Dick, then who would I be to complain? Category:Dark Titans Category:Characters Category:Yankee